Leaving
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Leaving was one thing they had in common. The two of them could never stay in the same place for too long.
1. Chapter 1

I ended up gathering the pieces once again

I ended up gathering the pieces once again. You always knew how to leave a girl with a broken heart. You didn't tell me you were leaving. You had been distant and I thought maybe you had found out. I didn't think you would ever do this to me. You just left without saying so much as goodbye. I won't be here when you get back. I don't want my kid to have a father that is only sometimes there.

Its not that I don't love you. I love you with all I could. I just cant have you leave me again. I need a constant. I thought when we got married it would make you be around more. I think that just drove us farther apart. Bur when you were around, it was like nothing else existed. Because of that we are in this situation.

You never did know how to keep a promise. You promised you would always be there for me. Look where that got us. I am packing up my stuff and you are on tour. You are probably hooking up with tons of girls and I would never know. Just like you will never know this kid. I am not like one of those people who would do something just to get you to stay. So please don't try and convince me that I need to stay and that if I do you promise to be around more.

You and I might see each other again someday. Maybe our baby will have inherited our singing abilities. Maybe it will get a record deal and then maybe then we will meet up again.

No One's POV

Joe Jonas had the guilt weighing down on him. He was also in denial that his marriage wasn't as strong as it could be. His brother had told him that the denial would eventually eat him alive. **(A/n I wonder where I got this phrase?)** He was always leaving her. But this time he had hit rock bottom. He hadn't told her about him leaving for the reason that he wasn't ready to be a father. Miley had left the test on the counter and he had seen before she had thrown it away.

Joe had a two week break and he had spent the first week trying to decide what he should do for Miley. The second week was approaching and he was about to head for home.

To let her know that he was coming he decided to call her. After the third ring she finally picked up.

"Hello." Miley said in a very non-emotional tone.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know I am coming home for the week."

"I am not going to be there."

"What do you mean you aren't going to be there?"

"When you go home there will be a note that explains everything and please don't try to find me." With that she hung up, leaving Joe in shock.

Joe Jonas grabbed the first flight back to Malibu and he was bombarded by fans. He couldn't stop thinking about Miley the entire ride.

When Joe reached his house he found the note Miley mentioned.

"_Dear Joe,_

_I am sorry. I can't be here and pretend you leaving doesn't hurt. I mean you didn't even tell me that you were leaving. You know now how I feel. I never wanted to hurt you. I just cant go on living a lie. The pain is killing me. We need some time apart. Please don't look for me. I cant see you until I know that we could work on our relationship. I am not asking for a divorce or anything. I just want some space. You know I will always love you. You and I have both changed over the months and with you always gone it doesn't help. _

_I will love you forever._

_Miley"_

Joe broke down crying. He couldn't take it. The love his life had just left him.

**This is just a start. I need you guys to tell me what you think of it. I will forget about it if I do not have people who want me to write it.**

**XOXO Lindsay**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I am writing another sucky chapter

**Ok so I am writing another sucky chapter. (Do not even try and tell me it is not. Because it will be a lost cause.) This is dedicated to Brenda. Oh and if I die because the denial eats me up inside, you can say I told you so. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, as many times as I wish for Nick Jonas he is still not mine.**

The alarm clock started beeping. Joe just turned it off. He didn't want to get up today. Today was exactly 2 years after he found out that Miley was gone. He wondered where she was and if she was still alright.

He had been drinking a lot more since she left. He felt that it was the only way he could escape the pain of her being gone. He had a hang-over and so all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Get up man." Nick Jonas said pulling the covers off of Joe.

"What's the point?"

"I have to show you something."

"What if I don't want to see whatever it is?"

"You will trust me."

Nick left the room to let Joe get dressed. About 10 minutes later Joe was ready to go. Nick and Joe hopped into Nick's car. After about a 30 minute drive Nick stopped the car.

"Wait here."

"What? You drove me out here so I can sit in a car. That is nice."

"Just give me a second. I will let you know when you can come out."

Nick went up to the door and rang the bell. A couple seconds later a little girl answered the door. Nick picked the girl up and called for someone. Joe watched this and was very confused as to what was going on. Joe couldn't see who the woman who grabbed the little girl. He saw Nick holding up a finger and walking away.

"You can come now."

Joe was still confused but he followed Nick. He was shocked to see the woman holding the little girl was Miley.

"Miles?"

"Hey Joe." She said so nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question"

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

"I couldn't face you. I knew I must have hurt you and I didn't want to have to watch you hurt."

"Who is that?" Joe already knew it was their daughter but he wanted to know her name."

"This is Macy."

"Why couldn't you have stayed and let me be her father?"

"Because you were never around and I didn't want her to go through what I did with you."

"I haven't been on a tour since I found out you left."

"Joe I don't think I can just pick up and leave again."

"Why not?"

"I have friends here and I finally got used to everything here."

"You have friends back home and you were used to everything at home."

"I am sorry Joe. You can come visit another day and we can discuss things but just not now ok?"

"Fine but don't expect me to be as open next time."

"I still love you. I always will."

"I doubt that. If you had loved me you would have stayed."

"Joe it wasn't even like that."

"It was because she isn't mine isn't it?"

"I am sorry you should probably go."

"Tell me who her father is."

"Nick." Miley had said in a barely audible tone.

"Don't speak to me ever again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me."

Joe walked away and punched Nick in the face.

"What did you tell him?" Nick said outraged at Miley.

"I told him the truth."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"He deserved to know."

As Miley and Nick were talking Joe got in Nick's car and drove off. He cried the entire time.

**Sorry if this was a little clichéd. I wasn't trying to make it that way. The next chapter is something I am looking forward to writing. After that chapter I probably won't have time to post another one before I leave for Baltimore. I leave on the 11****th**** so it just depends on how long it takes me to write the next one. I hope you guys liked it. Review please. It makes me happy and it also motivates me to write more.**

**XOXO Lindsay**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok like I said I am really excited to write this chapter

**Ok like I said I am really excited to write this chapter. I do not know if I will squeeze in another chapter before I leave. If you're lucky I might. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Especially the one who told me my chapter sucked. (I ignored the last part) This person is Skater xoxo Babe. I am not sure how many chapters this story will be but I can guarantee you that when I started this, I hadn't planned for Nick to be the father. **

Betrayal was the word that kept popping into his head. The love of his life had betrayed him as well as his brother. It may have been different if it hadn't been Nick. Joe was currently at a bar drinking his 5th glass of beer. He had just finished it and was waiting for a refill.

"Hey buddy you might want to slow down there." The bartender said as she was refilling Joe's mug.

"What's the point? I don't have anything to live for anymore."

"Come on you must have one thing."

"I thought I had my wife but then I found out the kid she had was my brother's"

"Well I am a good listener if you want to talk."

"When you say talk are you implying anything but talking?"

"What would make you think that?"

"You just seem to be that kinda girl and I mean who wouldn't want to get with Joe Jonas?"

"Seem a little proud of yourself there."

Joe drank the rest of his beer and stuck his mug out once again.

"If you don't stop I think I might just have to call someone to pick you up."

"I doubt anyone would come and get me. I think they would rather I die anyways."

"Your fans might because I mean you are Joe Jonas."

Joe took the glass once again and chugged it. After this glass he couldn't even comprehend what was going on anymore.

"Come drive me home." He said into the bartender's ear.

"Sure let me just go tell my boss."

Joe leaned over and refilled his glass one more time. He chugged it once again. He started coughing up blood and gasping for breath. By this time the bartender had come back.

"Joe are you ok?"

"Someone call 911." Someone yelled.

After a little while Joe had passed out. The ambulance was here and had him on the stretcher. The ambulance arrived at the hospital quickly. The bartender had arrived at the hospital a little after the ambulance had. She would feel guilty if he died. She could have stopped giving him drinks but she needed the cash and she knew if she kept them going he would pay well. And he did. She had never personally seen someone pass out from too many drinks but she had heard it would happen.

The people at the front desk were given a list of people to call on the list were the names _Miley Cyrus/Jonas, Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Paul and Denise Jonas._ Followed by that were the phone numbers. The woman at the desk called each of these numbers.

"Nick."

"Yes?"

"Its Miley."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Its Joe."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to go to the hospital?"

"I don't have a car and anyways Joe wouldn't want me there."

"He might. And what if he dies? Wouldn't you feel bad about it?"

"Well he isn't going to so I am not going."

"Fine but I think he would really appreciate it."

They both hung up. Miley called a babysitter and then left to go to the hospital.

She went found out where Joe was and found Mr. and Mrs. Jonas waiting in the waiting room.

About an hour after Miley had arrived at the hospital, the doctor came out.

"I am looking for people who are here for Joe Jonas." Miley and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas all stood up when he said that.

"We have figured out what is wrong with him."

After a pause the doctor continued.

"He suffers from a very severe case of alcohol poisoning. If he had had anymore to drink he would have died. He was coughing up blood, having a very hard time breathing, he had a seizure and he also went into a coma."

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Mrs. Jonas asked

"It is possible that he might never wake up. If he does wake up he will have to have a lot of things that he will have to do before he will be normal."

"Can we see him?" Miley asked

"Yes but only two at a time."

They all nodded.

**Who expected that? I had originally planned on doing something else to fill it with drama but instead I decided this would be more fun to work with. No I am in no way saying that Alcohol Poisoning is a good thing. I did some research on it and anything I mention about it I found out from research. I am not sure how the calling relatives thing works so feel free to correct me if I got that wrong.**

**XOXO Lindsay**


	4. Chapter 4

I love writing this story and so I am writing yet another chapter

**I love writing this story and so I am writing yet another chapter. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this.**

Two weeks. That had been how long Joe had been in a coma. Miley came to see him again today.

"Joe I am sorry. I never meant to do anything with Nick. It happened one day when you were gone. I was upset and Nick had come over. We drank a little and then we made the mistake of having sex. I found out about two weeks later that I was pregnant. That was when you left. I kind of wish you and Nick had kept the band instead of you going solo. Then maybe he would have been gone just as much as you. Then you wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't feel so guilty about watching you lay here." Miley broke down crying.

The doctor came in and asked if Miley would please leave the room so he could check on Joe.

Kevin was waiting with Miley as the awaited the news.

"I am sorry to tell you both that he has not gotten any better. He has grown weaker though. If he hasn't improved in the next month you might want to consider the options." The doctor left.

After Miley left the hospital she decided to go talk to Nick. She drove up to his house and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"You need to see Joe."

"I already told you he wouldn't want me there."

"He is getting worse. The doctor said if he doesn't start improving that we need to consider the options."

"Options?"

"Like pulling the plug."

"You guys wouldn't do that."

"We might have to. He is suffering."

"Joe could still wake up."

"Would you rather him be in pain?"

"No but Joe is a fighter."

"This time he might have had too many drinks to turn back."

"Please just stop."

"Why? You're feeling guilty aren't you? Like you were the one that made him go to the bar and drink?"

"You should have just kept you mouth shut. If you hadn't told him then he would be here."

"If you hadn't taken him to my house in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Actually we still would be."

"How do you figure that?"

"I only brought him to your house because he had a drinking problem and I thought if he saw you and the kid that it would straighten him out. But I guess not considering he is fighting for his life right now."

"Stop making me feel like this is my fault."

"It is."

"You don't have to make me feel like I am a piece of crap."

Miley got into her car and drove home. She knew that nothing was going to help her until Joe got better. And it wasn't likely that he would get better. So she needed to be with him. To apologize and get him to forgive her. She put the rope up on the nail and then she made a loop.

The phone started ringing as Miley stepped onto the stool and put the loop over her head and kicked away the stool.

"Hi Mrs. Jonas. This is the hospital calling to let you know your husband's condition has just improved."

**OMG I feel so evil. Lindsey I hope you do too. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of you who reviewed

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. So after I posted the last chapter I realized my plan had some holes in it. So Lindsey and I have been brainstorming ideas and most of them ended up being a bit funny in a very sick minded way. But we have finally come to what is going to happen. Lindsey called me something that I didn't mind being called and it was " A Very Evil Writer". Well after awhile we finally figured out what we were going to do.**

_Snap_ the rope broke. Miley fell and her head hit the corner of the granite island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Instantaneously the gash in her head started pouring blood. Blood started pouring all over Miley's hardwood floors. The floors were something she had always took pride in. The entire kitchen was one thing in her house that would be kept spotless.

It had been about an hour since Miley had started to bleed when someone came into the house.

"Miles I picked up Macey for you. I also came to apologize." Nick's voice echoed through Miley's two story house. Nick didn't hear any noises besides the little girl running upstairs.

Nick thought that maybe she was in the kitchen. He walked through the den and then pushed open the door to the kitchen. What he saw made him want to vomit. He grabbed the phone and called 911. He went upstairs to check on Macey and then he called a baby sitter. The ambulance arrived and checked Miley's pulse.

**I have a massive headache and I want to leave you guys with a little bit of a cliff hanger. Its not much of one but hey what can you expect from someone whose head feels like it is about to explode?**

**XOXO Lindsay**


	6. Chapter 6

I know I just posted something but I think I am addicted to this

**I think I am addicted to this. It is my drug. Well I must start writing.**

Nick stood to the side as he watched the technicians zip Miley up into the body bag. The Kelly Green bag seemed to suck the life out of everything. That color would be what changed lots of people's lives.

Nick drove to the hospital while he called Kevin and his parents. He was going to feel guilty for the rest of his life. What if he took matters into his own hands? No he couldn't think this way. He had to think of what everyone in his family was going through. First Joe and then Miley, they would probably give up if he tried something.

"Excuse me; I am looking for what room Joe Jonas is in." The receptionist told him.

Nick finally gave in and went in the room.

"Joe I really messed up this time. I told Miley it was her fault that you were in here and she decided that that was enough to throw her over the edge. She tried to hang herself and then the rope must have snapped or something. She bled to death. It made me want to kill myself. There was blood everywhere. You need to wake up. So then you can be the father Macey needs. I can' be her father. I may biologically be her father but she doesn't belong with me. You need to wake up for me too. I don't think I could handle having killed two people. I love you."

"You always do think of yourself." A voice said. There were coughs in between every word.

"Joe, you woke up. How much of that did you hear?"

"Just that you had killed two people."

"I should probably go get your doctor." Nick said as he got up.

The doctor said that he would need to start oxygen therapy immediately and he would probably have to go into rehab for his alcohol usage.

Nick went back into his brother's room to find him singing.

"Hey." Nick said still unsure of what to say.

"Hey, have you talked to Miley lately?"

"Joe I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to I was just venting"

"What are you talking about?"

"Miley came over to my house and we got into a huge fight and I told Miley it was her fault you were in a coma and then later when I went to apologize I found her dying. She had killed herself."

"It's not like you knew she would do that."

"Why are you acting so calm?"

"Miley was always over-dramatic"

"Joe you aren't getting it, she killed herself."

"I heard you the first time. I think I need to rest so if you wouldn't mind leaving."

Nick nodded and left the room. Joe finally grasped what his brother had just told him. All color had drained from his face and he immediately started crying. The love of his life is dead. She would still be alive if he hadn't had so much to drink. He made everything worse by drinking but then again she was the reason he was drinking in the first place.

_4 months later_

Joe had been given custody of Macey even though she wasn't his child. He had started living his life again and he had become a good father. He still was on a bunch of medication and he had to go see someone to make sure he would stay sober. Joe was on his way to take his daughter to her second birthday party. Before he left he had taken a new medicine he was supposed to take. It had said on the bottle that it might make him drowsy. He had not seen this though and so he had taken it when he took his other medications. Suddenly his eyelids grew heavy and his leg just stayed on the gas pedal.

The light had just turned red but Joe just ran right through it. A tractor and trailer hit the driver's side of the car. 911 was getting several phone calls about this wreck. Joe and Macey were taken to the hospital.

_Ring Ring_ Nick answered his phone.

"Hi this is the hospital calling in regard to Joe and Macey Jonas. They were in a car accident and Joe was pronounced Dead on Arrival and Macey has a few broken bones."

**I feel like crap but I thought I should probably write something. This is the end of the story, but there will be an epilogue and if you guys really want me to I will write a sequel. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**XOXO- Lindsay**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the epilogue

**This is the epilogue. I have decided on doing a sequel but I won't start it until next week. And even then I don't think I will have a lot of time to update it because I am doing a babysitting class and then I will only have like 3 weeks of summer left and I still have a bunch of crap to do before then. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed. Sorry this story wasn't very long but I will try to make the sequel longer.**

_Macey's POV_

I apparently had a mom and 2 dads at one point and I was in a car wreck that killed one of my dad's. I live with my father who is my biological father but he wasn't married to my mom. He was my mom's brother-in law and he betrayed my dad. Then Joe, who was my other dad, had too much to drink and then was in a coma. This was too much for my mom and so she killed herself. I don't remember anything about her but my dad has told me about her. I think he was always secretly in love with her. He has always been depressed but lately it has been getting worse. My uncle Kevin told me it was probably because I look just like my mom did when she was my age. I am 15 right now and I am about to start recording a new CD. I think this hurts my dad too. The fact that I have a voice like my mother. I don't try and hurt my dad but I don't know what to do. I am close with my dad but I always hang out with my mom's old best friend Lilly Truscott well now it is Lilly Oken. I find being close to her a way to connect with my mom. I baby sit for her so I have a reason for being over at her house without it seeming weird

**Sorry if this confused you. It was supposed to lead into the sequel. I know earlier I made Miley, Miley Cyrus but I have decided to change it to Miley Stewart. So sorry for the confusion. Check my page for the sequel. I loved writing this and thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I suggest you guys check out the trailer for the story "The Secret Life Of The American Teenager" it is a story that Brenda (****DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212) and I are writing. It is on the account Inner Nerd Productions. Well thanks for reading the sequel will be up next week.**

**XOXO Lindsay**


	8. Chapter 8

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
